You are my family
by BlackxValentine
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Reed is taking care of Mac and reaizes how much Mac really cares for him...PLEASE REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING FROM CSI: NY!

**I WAS WATCHING VIDS FOR REED AND MAC ON YOUTUBE, GOT THIS IDEA. I HAVE STARTED TYPING MY NEXT CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER CSI: NY FANFIC AND THIS IS A ONE-SHOT..ENJOY!**

**Reed's POV**

I was sitting in my living room when my cell phone began ringing from my back pocket. Reaching down and taking it from my jeans I can see Stella's cell number appear.

**--**

_" Hello?" _

_" Reed?"_

_" Yea..."_

I could hear her whisper 'yes' under her breath.

_" Hey it's Stella, um...I know this is going to sound strange but..could you go by Mac's place for me?"_

I shook my head and pulled the phone away for a minute, trying to process what she had just asked of me.

_" Why whats wrong?"_

_" Reed, you know Mac and I are close friends and..he just didn't act normal today."_

_" Huh?"_

_" He just looked pale and didn't seem to be well...Mac...I know this all sounds confusing but could you please go see if he's alright. I'm worried he may be sick or something. We're still busy at the lab but I made him go home."_

I thought about it for a minute and then sighed.

_" Sure..I'll go check Stella."_

_" Thank you Reed..bye"_

_" Bye"_

**--**

Getting up from the couch, I grabbed my spare key to his place from my bedroom and headed out the door. I thought about what Stella said and ran a hand through my hair, " I'll bet he is fine...I mean..he's Mac." I laughed thinking Stella was being a little paranoid.

I took the key out of my pocket as the door appeared in my eye-sight, putting it inside and turned it. I could hear it unlock and opened it.

" Mac?" I asked, it did seem a little too quiet. I set my key down on a table and walked through some of the rooms. I continued my search to find him in his bedroom, wearing a black shirt and black sweats. He was really pale.

He was laying on the bed, the blankets only covered half his body from the waist down. He lay there as I walked in, " Mac?" I asked quietly in case he was asleep.

I was at his bed in 3 steps and rested my hand on the side of his head and pulled it back for a minute, " He's burning up..." I whispered as I started to lightly shake his shoulder.

" Mac...hey?" I was still worried but felt a rush a relief when his eyes opened for a second. " Reed?" was all he managed to whisper before he fell back into his fevered sleep.

I licked my lips and walked into another room to find the bathroom, grabbing a wash cloth out of a cabinet. I ran it under cold water and wrung it till it was damp.

Holding the cold cloth in my hand and remembering when Mac had saved my life. Walking out of the bathroom and back to his own room I found he was still asleep.

I made my way to his bedside and rested the cloth on his forehead. He winced at the cool touch as it fought aganist the fever's heat, " I'm gonna be be here for you just like you were for me..." I said, continuing to watch him for a second and then put my hand behind his head.

I gently lifted his head and placed a pillow that was off to the side of the bed on top of the other one. I got both pillows in place and eased his head down, making sure the cloth was still there as I pulled the blankets from his waist up to his shoulders.

I walked away from the bed and headed towards the living room to sit down, when I was on the couch, my head throwing questions.

_" Why do I care so much about Mac?" _

_" Is it because of him always be ther from the day we met?"_

_" That he is like a type of step father to me?"_

I mind kept giving questions before I had answers, the only answer I could think of was when I almost died.

** Flashback **

_I couldn't feel anything, everything was dark. I was dying and could only make out sounds. Voices. " My hand..my hand is too small!" I tried to figure out who that was..it sounded like a women, Stella? _

_Faintly hearing footsteps running in my direction, " Come on Reed, don't you die on me!" I felt a light hit to my face but I couldn't open my eyes. " Stay with me Reed.." I could finally figure out the voice..it was Mac._

_The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital bed and Mac was beside me smiling. _

** End Flashback **

I lifted my hand as the memory faded away and felt the scar I have on my neck from that night. " I would have died if you weren't there." I sat there a little longer and then figure out the answer to my questions..which was a question I had before.

" Cause you have always been there for me...and I always in a sense pushed you away. I didn't want your help, but know you need mine and I guess I care more then I realized."

Nodding, I jumped off the couch and grabbed a bottled water from the kitchen along with an advil. Walking back to his room I saw a picture of me and him when I was in the hospital. " I guess Stella took a picture without us knowing...I'll get her for that.."

Turning the corner I was back in the bedroom, placing the water on a nightstand and shaking him a little bit. When he stired he seemed a little more awake then he did before. " ...take this.." I said handing him the advil, he took the pill and then drank some of the water from the bottle I handed him.

He gave me a weird look as I told him to lay back down, after he was laying down again I grabbed the cloth and ran to the bathroom again. Wetting it in cold water again I rushed back to his room, he moved his eyes to see me and lifted an eyebrow.

" Why are you here?" He asked as I laid the cloth on his head again, " Stella told me to come by...she was worried about you and she had a reason too. I've never seen you sick before.." I said as he managed a weak laugh, " Are you surprised to find I'm human too...?" I smiled as his eyes started threatening to close again.

I watched as he began to slip into darkness again when a noise came from behind me. Turning I can see Stella walk into the room, " Oh, Hi Reed.." she said coming towards me as Mac gave her a look, " ...Stella?" She looked at him and laughed, " I was worried Mac, you know how I get." I startd to walk towards the door and looking at the time on my watch.

" Well, sorry but I better go..my parents are going to wonder where I am so..." Mac nodded, " Right...be careful..and thank you Reed." I returned his nod and left him in Stella's care, shutting the door to his home behind me I started down the street towards home.

" I think we are going to be good friends...Dad.."

**THERE YOU GO...I WAS BORED AND WROTE THIS, I DON'T THINK THERE ENOUGH REED AND MAC FANFICS... PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
